ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-20
Ghostbusters 2-20 is the twentieth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is the eighth and final issue of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary 8-issue maxi-event, "MASS HYSTERIA!" Plot THE FINAL ISSUE OF GHOSTBUSTERS! Mass Hysteria comes to an end and the Ghostbusters discover the price of driving Tiamat from the city, county, and state of New York! But just because the Big Bad is beaten, it doesn't mean psychokinetic shenanigans are on the wane -- there's always another job on deck for the boys (and girls!) in grey! Don't miss the bombastically chaotic conclusion to IDW's ghoulishly ground-breaking GHOSTBUSTERS run! Previews Page Issue #20 Cast Part Eight Parting Ways Winston Zeddemore Tiamat Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Zombie Taxi Driver Wander Hills Children Ellen Gold Crybaby Ghost Tiyah Clarke Slimer Equipment Part Eight Parting Ways Proton Pack Particle Thrower Containment Unit Slime Blower Ecto-5 Trap Ecto-2 P.K.E. Meter Ecto Goggles Environmental Part Eight Parting Ways Blood Rain Locations Part Eight Parting Ways Heaven Firehouse Tiamat's Dimension Wander Hills Orphanage Tiyah's Apartment Dick's Pizza Saks Fifth Avenue Pequod's Development On May 22, 2014, Tristan Jones posted a preview of his subscription cover for Issue #20, featuring his take on a scene from the end credits of The Real Ghostbusters. TRexJones Tweet 5/22/14 TRexJones deviantArt 5/22/14 TRexJones Tweet 5/28/14 On June 18, 2014, Tristan Jones confirmed Issue #20 was also the final issue of the ongoing series. TRexJones Tweet #1 6/18/14 TRexJones Tweet #2 6/18/14 TRexJones Tweet #3 6/18/14 On June 19, 2014, IDW confirmed the end of the ongoing series and presented quotes from the crew. IDW Facebook 6/19/14 On June 20, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed he was currently scripting Issue #20. Burnhamania "It's True! It's All True!" 6/20/14 On June 24, 2014, Erik Burnham confirmed every available page would be used in Issue #20. Erik Burnham Tweet 6/24/14 On June 27, 2014, Erik Burnham completed another 9 pages of Issue #20 and has the last few pages to work on before the first draft is completed. erikburnham Tweet 6/27/14 On June 28, 2014, Erik Burnham completed the first draft and sent it off for edits. erikburnham Tweet 6/28/14 On July 18, 2014, Erik Burnham announced Tom Waltz, Dan Schoening, and Luis Antonio Delgado have all read #20 and approve. erikburnham Tweet 7/18/14 On July 28, 2014, Tristan Jones posted a WIP of his subscription cover. TRexJones Tweet 7/28/14 On August 12, 2014, Tristan Jones posted a finished unlettered version of the subscription cover. TRexJones 8/12/14 On August 13, 2014, Tristan Jones confirmed the Slimer art was the subscription cover. Tristan Jones Post Ghostbusters Fans 8/13/14 On August 18, 2014, Dan Schoening announced he was finished with Issue #20, noting he penciled 686 pages within 36 issues. Dapperpomade Tweet 8/18/14 On September 16, 2014, IDW Comics posted a preview of the RI cover. IDW Tumblr 9/16/14 On September 18, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed Issue #20 has some things that would have played out differently if there was another arc. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 9/18/14 A cover, credits, and 5 page preview was also posted. Comic Vine Issue #20 Preview 9/18/14 On September 25, 2014, Erik Burnham confirmed Jenny Moran's absence in the conclusion was an oversight. She was meant to be mentioned in Ray's entry. It will be corrected in the Volume 9 trade paperback. erikburnham Tweet 9/25/14 On October 7, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed he learned Issue #20 would be the last while he was about half-way through writing Issue #16. Burnham also clarified Egon's line about forced delusion is open to interpretation and he rewrote it a bit for the Volume 9 trade. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 10/7/14 On October 22, 2014, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 9, 10, and 20. Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #20 page 9 10/22/14 Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #20 page 10 10/22/14 Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #20 page 20 10/22/14 On July 6, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of the Crybaby Ghost emerging from Ellen Gold. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/6/15 Trivia *The Diamond order code is JUL140389. *Regular Cover **Appearing on the cover are: ***Ecto-1b ***The Ghost Smashers - Jenny Moran, Dani Shpak and Lou Kamaka - in their new jumpsuits from Volume 2 Issue #17 ***Walter Peck ***The Chicago Ghostbusters: ****Ron Alexander with his Boson Caster ****Rookie with his Proton Pack/Realistic Version, Ecto-Goggles and the Giga Meter ***Dana Barrett ***Louis Tully ***Kylie Griffin with Pagan and Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Slimer ***Special Agent Melanie Ortiz with the Proton Pistol ***Egon Spengler with a P.K.E. Meter ***Winston Zeddemore, Peter Venkman, and Janine Melnitz ***Ray Stantz eating Stay Puft Marshmallows *Story So Far **Gozer is mentioned. *Dramatis Personae **Kas Gibbons is alluded to in Tiyah's biography. **Gozer is mentioned in Tiamat's biography. *Page 1 **Heaven last appeared in Volume 2 Issue #9 **Winston alludes to Future Ray's time paradox theory in Volume 2 Issue #16 **Tiamat alludes to the brief conversation between Winston and Future Winston in Volume 2 Issue #16. *Page 2 **Ray mentions Hart Island *Page 3 **Peter alludes to Gozer, Tiamat, and Kylie, summing up the events of last issue. **In the storage room are: ***On the shelf on the left is a Super Bass-O-Matic '76 blender from a Saturday Night Live sketch done by Dan Aykroyd ***The tool box on the table is a Zalinsky brand item. Zalinsky was an auto part retail chain in the movie "Tommy Boy" and its owner was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd ***The "Hi My Name is Morty" button, inspired by the ABC television series "Mork & Mindy" starring the late Robin Williams, appears as a sticker on the tool box on the left ***The canister of Rocket Fuel on the table by the tool box is from the Slimer! episode "Go-pher It" ****The canister was used by a pesky gopher ***Under the table on the left is Egon's Field Projector from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Killjoys" ***Next to the table on the left is a Slime Blower **The storage room is also one big homage to a scene with Carl Spackler, portrayed by Bill Murray, in "Caddyshack" ***The arrangement of lawn and garden items on the wall ***The white cap hanging on the door ***Carl's exploding plastic gophers ***The two beers by the gophers ***A fire extinguisher ***A bag of Milorganite under the gophers **An unused Ghostbusters logo is on the tool box in the last panel **A KPPX sticker is on the tool box in the last panel. KPPX is the local radio station in the movie "Airheads" which included Ernie Hudson and Harold Ramis in the cast. *Page 4 **Winston once again show to be wearing the Good's Baseball Team T-shirt from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Night Game" *Page 5 **Winston is wearing formal U.S. Marine Corps wear *Page 6 **Ray declares they have to manually vent the Containment Unit. ***Such a procedure was done before on The Real Ghostbusters, such as in the episode "Buster the Ghost" **Ray mentions he suggested looking into off-site containment. ***In Dan Aykroyd's first script for Ghostbusters, the storage facility was not at the Firehouse. Instead, it was located in a deserted Sunoco gas station in northern New Jersey. **Behind Ray is the hatch and devices from the Containment Unit seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) *Page 7 **Still on the side of the filing cabinet are Paige Schoening's Slimer drawing seen in Volume 1 Issue #2 and Ed Spengler's from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, on the second floor lab area. **A Blood Moon is present outside. *Page 8 **Peter mentions Janine and alludes to Ecto-1b **Above the Containment Unit is the portrait of Ivo Shandor's Mother seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) **The other frames are ***The top frame among the group of three by Ivo Shandor's Mother is the "Still Life with onions, beet root and Japanese print" by Paul Gauguin in 1889. ****In Ghostbusters II, Dana Barrett was cleaning this Gauguin in the Manhattan Museum of Art when Peter visited her. ***One of the Wander Hills Children seen in Volume 1 Issue #2, Page 15, Panel 3, is in a frame by the window **Ellen Gold, the Wander Hills Children, and the Wander Hills Manifestation returns from Volume 1 Issue #2 *Page 9 **7E56, the taxi driven by the Zombie Taxi Driver, from Ghostbusters (Chapter 21): Out of Biz is on the left of Winston. **Behind the cab is the Con Ed Blue Ribbon Service van from Ghostbusters Chapter 21 "Out of Biz" **On the right is Magnum P.I.'s Ferrari from the television series of the same name ***The Ferrari is also a callback to Erik Burnham's reference to Magnum P.I. in Volume 1 Issue #4 with the dog's names **In the last panel on the left is Dr. Doris Tibbs from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hard Knight's Day" **In the last panel on the left is Slug and Snarg in their disguises and Zonk in the garbage can from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" **In the last panel on the right is Mrs. Van Huego from Slimer! *Page 10 **Still present in the Wander Hills Orphanage Manifestation is: ***A Bog Hound, seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green", head on the mantle ***An unused design for Ellen Gold **In panel two, on Peter's right is the Demon in Picture from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" **In panel three is the organ is from Disney's Haunted Mansion *Page 11 **The Crybaby Ghost is from Volume 1 Issue #9 *Page 12 **The address on Tiyah's apartment building is 446. This appears to be the Upper East Side on East 86th Street. **Next to Tiyah's apartment building is Beatty Mirror and Glass from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Till Death Do We Start" *Page 13 **Tiyah's apartment unit is revealed to be 430 **On Tiyah's wall is a portrait of Winston and Tiyah kissing at their wedding, seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 *Page 17 **In panel one, the word balloons between Ellen Gold and the Crybaby Ghost are erroneously switched. ***In the Volume 9 trade paperback, the error is fixed. **On the screen left of the biometric failsafe pad of the Containment Unit is the scene of "Leave It to Woodchuck" in color from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Station Identification" *Page 18 **Peter alludes to when Winston revealed Ecto-5's tracking device to him in Volume 2 Issue #15 **Peter likens a Tiamat-possessed Winston to the Hulk, a character from Marvel Comics *Page 19 **Peter's 'photographer from Queens' line is a nod to Marvel Comics character Peter Parker/Spider-Man who went through a similar situation as Winston in the "One More Day" story arc **The mention of Portland is a reference to the television series "Grimm"; the lead's girlfriend had all her memories of him removed (but not everyone else). Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 2 Question 47 10/22/15 **Egon admits he, too, was a victim of forced delusion but he doesn't talk about it. Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.19). Egon says: "It happened to me, too. I don't talk about it." ***Egon's admission is meant to be open to interpretation. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 10/7/14 **When Peter tries to comfort Winston, he alludes to Crossing the Streams. *Page 20 **This scene takes place on Saks Fifth Avenue ***The Ghostbusters have exited the Saks building ***This area is where Winston proposed to Tiyah in Volume 1 Issue #16 ***The Pequod's is at 608 5th Avenue, in place of an American Girl Place store **On the first panel are ***On the left side, walking together are Tom Waltz, Erik Burnham, and Tristan Jones ***Also on the left side, with their backs to the readers - Casey and Jean Kasem ***Between Tom, Erik, and Tristan and the Ghostbusters are Mork and Mindy of the ABC television series "Mork & Mindy" starring the late Robin Williams. ***On the far right are the Men In Black, Agents J and K. ***Also on the far right is Luis Antonio Delgado leaning against his Jeep (which is named "Amelia" after Amelia Pond in "Doctor Who"). ***The 15 easter egg is a 15 on Luis' jeep. ***Waiting to cross the street is Elvis, utilizing a design from an unused subscription cover of X-Files Conspiracy: Ghostbusters **The storefront display in panel two is a homage to a scene in the movie "Mannequin" starring Kim Catrall. **In panel three, sitting in the very front of Tiyah is Anna Chher, Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado' color flatter **In panel three, sitting behind Tiyah, are Dan Schoening's mother Sherry and her partner Rick **In panel three, walking near Sherry and Rick is Bobert from the Alabama Ghostbusters *Page 21 **Like in the ending of the first movie, an alleged version of the second movie, and The Video Game, Slimer flies towards the viewer. ***This page was a last minute surprise, such a surprise that Luis Delgado didn't know and went away for the weekend so only color flatter Anna Chher helped Dan Schoening with coloring it. *Page 22 **The group shot of the Ghostbusters is a nod to the ending of the first title sequence of The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 23 **The image of Rookie and Ron are from Volume 2 Issue #8 Page 23 Panel 1 **Two parts of Chicago are mentioned in Rookie and Ron's section ***The Magnificent Mile ***Chicago River ****It was previously mentioned in Volume 2 Issue #4 **The image of Dani and Lou are from Volume 2 Issue #17 Page 3 Panel 1 **Hart Island is mentioned in Dani and Lou's section **The image of Melanie is from Volume 2 Issue #1 Page 1 Panel 3 **The Cattle Ghosts come up on pages 28-29 of Tobin's Spirit Guide from Insight Editions. *Page 24 **The image of Dana is from Volume 2 Issue #13 Page 16 Panel 1 **Dana's apartment, Oscar, Oscar's father, and the Jets are mentioned in Dana's section **The image of Louis is from Volume 2 Issue #15 Page 2 Panel 3 **The image of Tiyah is from Page 20 Panel 3 *Page 25 **The image of Peck is from Volume 2 Issue #15 Page 12 Panel 2 ***In Volume 9, in Peck's expanded section, the image of Jenny is from Volume 2 Issue #17 Page 4 Panel 1 **New York City Hall is mentioned in Walter Peck's section **Added to Walter Peck's section in the Volume 9 trade paperback is mention of Jenny Moran being hired to more closely liaise between PCOC and the Ghostbusters. **The image of Janine is from Volume 2 Issue #1 Page 1 Panel 1 **Roger Baugh is mentioned in Janine's section **The image of Kylie is from Volume 2 Issue #1 Page 1 Panel 2 **Ray's Occult Books is mentioned in Kylie's section *Page 26 **The last image is a homage to a scene in Ray Parker, Jr.'s "Ghostbusters" music video **Appearing as ads behind the Ghostbusters are: ***Sony ***Melon Spirits ***Blody ***Caste ***Sol's Tanning Salon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" **To the right by Winston are ***The Some One ad from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Three Men and an Egon" ***IDW Publishing Comics **The Mayor is mentioned **New Amsterdam, a 17th century Dutch settlement, is mentioned ***It was mentioned by Kylie in Volume 2 Issue #13 *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1, page 10, a New York Today newspaper revealed the ghost captured at Saks Fifth at the end of Issue #20 was the Subway Ghost from the first movie. *In Ghostbusters: Deviations, on the What Really Happened page, the third image is the "Ghostbusters" music video homage at the end of Issue #20. *On page 27 of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe, the collections page features the music video homage from Volume 2 Issue #20. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, the boxes by Kevin Tanaka references Volume 2 Issue #20. *The conclusion of Volume 2 Issue #20, Tiamat's erasure of Winston and Tiyah's wedding and banishment through Winston's sacrifice, was mentioned in Tiamat's bio in the 34th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on June 14, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 6/14/18 *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, the narrator alludes to the conclusion of Volume 2 Issue #20 when Tiamat took away the world's memory of Winston and Tiyah getting married and left only Winston able to remember it. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Egon alludes to the ending of Volume 2 Issue #20 when Tiamat erased Winston and Tiyah's wedding from the prime universe and made it so only Winston could remember it as part of his sacrifice to get rid of her. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Peter refers to encountering Ellen before. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Rachel Unglighter's warning overlaid with prime Winston is a callback to his sacrifice in Volume 2 Issue #20. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, the Ghostbusters' last encounter with Tiamat and Winston losing a life with Tiyah in Volume 2 Issue #20 are mentioned. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Winston refers to the climax of Volume 2 Issue #20 when Tiamat made it so that only he remembered his marriage to Tiyah Clarke. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue20RegularCover02.jpg|Regular Cover, Back GhostbustersVol2Issue20SubCoverPreview.jpg|Subscription Cover Preview GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue20SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue20CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue20CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue20Credits.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue20DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue20StorySoFar.jpg|Story So Far KevinTanaka18.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:IDW Contents